If everyone goes, I'll stay
by Lexie Grey
Summary: Addison meets Alex after she knew Meredith and saw her with Derek. Alex/Olivia never happened. ONE SHOT. Maybe. I'll write more. Enjoy this for now : I own nothing.


The Emerald City Bar was crowded that night. With some difficulty she finally could made her way to the bartender. She sat on a stool and asked for a scotch. God knows how much she needed something strong that night. She recognized some faces because she saw them at the Seattle Grace Hospital some minutes ago. And Richard was there too. She smiled at him and then thanked the bartender. She was looking at her glass when she felt someone near her. His arm brushing her.

"Beer Joe." He said in a rough and sexy voice. She looked at him briefly and he caught because he was looking intensely at her.

"I never saw you here." He smirked at her.

'Good. I'm in Seattle since one hour and I have attracted a 12 years old.' She thought. But looking at him he didn't seem so young.

"I'm from New York." She shrugged and then gulped some of the liquor. He did the same with his beer.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" but he didn't wait for her answer. He sat anyway.

"Whatever." She shrugged again. She really was in the mood for talk. Meeting her new husband's whore drained her.

"I'm Alex." He tried again.

"Addison."

"Hi, Addison from New York." He chuckled before drink again. "You're not like all these chicks. Y'know, chattering…"

"I had a bad bad day. And I'm a little older to be a chick…"

"Well…you're hot. And honestly I can make you feel better." He smirked in a cocky way that made her want to slap him and jump on him too. She wasn't in an alcoholic kind of mood already but she was getting there. And drunk Addison wasn't a good thing.

"You're not bad too." Finally she let herself join the conversation with this Alex. And she wasn't joking when she said that he wasn't bad. Actually he was hot.

"Thank you." He laughed.

"So what's your plan to make feel better a woman?" She ordered another scotch, determined to forget what happened before between her, Derek..and what's the name of that girl? Meredith?

"Yeah well, I have a lot of plans, actually." He leaned closer and stared at her. "The one that I like the most includes you naked on a bed and me on top of you…" he breathed on her lips, licking them before kiss her. She didn't fight him. She kissed him back maybe looking desperate.

"Do you want to come in my hotel room?" she breathed, biting softly his bottom lip.

"I'd like too." He smirked and finished his beer so they could leave.

Xxx

They were naked the moment after she closed the door. Addison's hands were running on Alex's chest and he lay her down onto the bed kissing her hard on the lips. Slowly he made his way on her neck, her breasts also cupping it with his hands.

"Fuck woman, you're gorgeous." Alex groaned playing with her nipples and staring at her. She felt lustful. This young man wanted her. She could have her own young bitch, but she erased that thought from her mind. This was just a random fuck, it's true, but she was there to fight for her marriage, for her husband… But not tonight. She needed to forget about Meredith Grey, about Derek and, God, Alex's tongue was helping her..

"Fuck.." she breathed, drunk enough to curse. He smirked and trailed down her body, stopping between her legs. He looked her smirking again in that cocky way that made her even more wet. The alcohol was definitely helping too.

"Oh God, Alex, don't stop." He moaned sucking her. That woman was hot like hell and made him hard only looking at her. In a seconds he was on her lips again letting her tasting herself from his tongue. He then guided himself in her and with one thrust he entered her. Both of them moaned at the sensation and he began to move with slowly movements.

"Jokes aside…" he stared at her. "You're so fucking beautiful, Addison."

"Thank…thank you…" she whispered, blushing.

"You're welcome." He chuckled and began to move more quickly and deeply until he felt her body massaging him and both came. Not at the same time, he resisted more. It was like she really needed it.

"That was…"

"Amazing…" he rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. "Fuck, best sex I had in a while." Alex spanked her and Addison glared at him. He simply grinned and she slapped his chest, resting her hand there.

"Do you always do that?" she asked him curious.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "I don't do date. I'm not that kind of guy. I like sex. That's it." Alex explained and then he faced her. "Do you always do that?"

"Nope. I did it only time, but he wasn't a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger either. You know my name."

"Oh yeah of course, like this made me know everything about you." She laughs and he grinned back. Maybe…he could ask her for a date, after all.

"Why are you here?"

"Work. Tomorrow is my first day. A friend called me because he needs help." She nodded, fighting back a yawn.

"Speaking of work…I have to be up at 4 a.m. It's better if I go now.." He kissed her hard again and she moaned. He laughed pulling away and got dressed.

"Feel better now?"

"Mmm a lot better." She nodded and covered herself with the sheets. He grinned again.

"Goodnight Hottie."

"Goodnight Alex."

He left her hotel room laughing softly. She really couldn't believe that that really happened. She just had one of the most hot sex ever with a stranger. An hot stranger. This was so unAddison… well it was more Drunk Addison. Definitely.

She hided under the sheets and let herself falling asleep.

Xxx


End file.
